


[Podfic] Looking for Heaven

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Harlequin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: When young Lord Anthony Stark learns Steven Rogers has enlisted in the army, he thinks he's seen the last of his tiny, headstrong, haughty stable boy. But four years later, Lord Stark gets an unexpected visit from Steve, whose mother has fallen gravely ill and into financial ruin. Even more unexpected, Steve agrees to a shocking proposal: they will marry, giving Steve the necessary funds to save his mother, and Tony the much-needed reprieve from harassing would-be suitors. It is a business arrangement, nothing more. But as time goes on and circumstances arise, Tony begins to learn that keeping his heart away from his husband is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Looking for Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking for Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779087) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 



> This story was recorded for the [ Harlequin Marvel Challenge](http://harlequin-marvel.dreamwidth.org)! 
> 
> Much much love to the awesome mods for being super helpful and flexible throughout this, and to hm_f, the absolutely fantastic artist who was kind enough to make amazing coverart for this! You can check out their awesome art [here](http://hm-f.livejournal.com/9744.html) on their livejournal!
> 
> As always, infinite love to foxxcub for being magnificent and having BP! I hope I did your story justice! <3 I had some computer struggles throughout this, so I'm not quite pleased with the sound quality, but this is my longest podfic ever and I'm very proud!
> 
> ETA: Audiobook is now up!

coverartist: hm_f

Length: 03:54:37

Links: Download (right-click, save): 

[ MP3 Part 1 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20Looking%20For%20Heaven-Part%201.mp3) and [ MP3 Part 2 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20Looking%20For%20Heaven-Part%202.mp3)

or

[ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bMarvel%5d%20Looking%20For%20Heaven.m4b)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
